Meet Me Under The Bleachers
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day two hundred and thirty-eight: Jacob is called to an important - and covert - meeting.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th and 11th cycle. Now cycle 12!_

* * *

**"Meet Me Under The Bleachers"  
Jacob/Suzy Pepper**

The work of an investigator would not run so smoothly if not for trustworthy sources. Jacob had a number of them, and trust had to go both ways, that was the only way it would work. Anonymity was a priority, and in some cases this would extend to Jacob himself not knowing who they were. He didn't mind it… Actually he kind of liked it… They probably did, too. It was intrigue, adventure… a little heat. It also left him feeling like he was being watched sometimes, but he could deal with that just fine.

Then one day there was a change: One of them asked that they meet, in person. She had always been one of his most knowledgeable sources, and the thought of finally putting a name and a face to her was enticing, he had to admit it… But it wasn't without a few red flags. What did it mean? What would it mean? But if he said no, then he could lose his best source… After fidgeting for a while, he'd finally agreed. He was given time and place, and that was that.

When the day came and he started toward the field, he became aware of one issue he hadn't anticipated – crossing into the field toward the bleachers opened him up to a host of dangers, primarily the McKinley High Titans Football Team.

He tracked his path before starting on his way, factoring a moment where they would all be too busy to spot him and decide to use him to kick instead of the ball. When his opportunity came, he checked his watch, breathed out… whimpered… and he took off. If he could have closed his eyes he would have. Every time he heard a loud noise, he felt the urge to duck, but barely bowed his head and looked aside. He'd run a little faster as he'd start again, and he skittered by even faster as he reached the bleachers, just about diving under. He stood for a while with a hand to his heart, waiting for normal rhythm to return to his heart and breath.

"Jacob…" a voice called. He screamed and jumped in surprise, grasping on to the bleachers. He looked around but saw no one.

"Who's there?" he asked, wishing for a weapon of some sort to defend himself from… "Suzy Pepper?" he blinked as she came out of the shadows. After a moment he let go of the bleachers, standing awkwardly. "What are you doing h…" he stopped, stumbling for a moment as the pieces fell into place. "You?"

"It's good to finally meet you," she took a few steps toward him, very poised as she observed him. "Face to face, that is," she nodded. "I've seen you before, of course, but you wouldn't have known who I was," she shrugged.

"Well, I know who you are…" he started pointing out, which seemed to be the wrong thing. She frowned so hard that Jacob absently reached back for the bleachers again.

"That's who I was. But I've learned from the past… the hard way," her hand hovered near her throat but settled on her shoulder before she let it drop to her side. "I'm not going to wait hopelessly for the likes of Will Schuester anymore," she gave a decisive shake of the head before looking back at him. "I know what everyone says about me."

"Is that why you do it then, to get back at them?" Jacob asked, letting go of the bleachers again. She looked at him as though he was the one confused.

"I do it to help you. You know what it's like, more than they do," she took another step and one more after that. She was just a few paces away now. He started becoming aware of this, and he wasn't sure how to respond exactly, but his throat audibly gulped, and he blinked.

"Why did you want to meet?" he asked, wondering now. She bridged the gap by another step, shrugging as she tried to think.

"Well I know who you are. I only thought it was fair that you finally knew who I was," she smiled. "I like what you do," she gave him a nod. "Maybe I can help from closer," she offered. He was starting to get under the impression that she was perhaps, beyond all general expressions, feeling some kind of… affection? He didn't know how to respond. This was definitely something new to him and, if he was being completely honest, he was curious, pulled in…

"Maybe… we can… work something out," his head didn't know how to nod anymore, but then she did, and he followed.

"Good… I'll see you around, Jacob," she gave a smile before moving along. He watched her go.

"Oh…" he breathed out, taken by the encounter, not worrying yet about having to cross the field again.

THE END


End file.
